


Don't Cry My Sweet Boy

by marvel_fanfictions



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Change of minor details, Character Death, Depression, Feels, Flashback, Gen, I cried while writing this, Loki and frigga bond, Loki-centric, Please Send Help, Sadness, Who else cried, age lapse, child Loki, friggas amazing parenting, friggas death, i don't know how to tag, loki blames himself, lots of feels, time lapse, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_fanfictions/pseuds/marvel_fanfictions
Summary: Loki is having a hard time dealing with his mothers death





	Don't Cry My Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a variance from details in Thor The Dark World

A young woman with long blonde hair looked up when she heard a faint noise. She glanced over at the doorway to the study and clicked her tongue sympathetically when she learned the source.She stood up and walked over to a sniffling raven haired boy, kneeling in front of him.

"My sweet boy, what is the matter?" She asks softly as she reached to wipe away some tears from his cheeks.

"I had a bad dream, mama," he replies with a meek voice, before the young woman went to engulf him into a hug. "You poor thing, everything will be alright. It was just a dream." She assures, rubbing his back as he clung to her tightly, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

"Let's get you back in bed, it is much too late for you to be up," she says softly as she picked him up, balancing him on her hip.

"I don't want to sleep alone." The boy says softly, nuzzling closer to his mother, clutching her shirt tightly. The woman sighed as she held him closer and started to head to her room. "You can stay with me then," she says softly as she set him on the bed and went to get in herself, pulling the covers over them as she settled back.

"It alright, my boy, you are safe," she murmurs softly as he curled up at her side and she draped an arm around him and rubbed his back gently, humming softly as he lulled into a deep sleep.

\---

Loki woke with a gasp, looking around confusedly. A single word passed his lips, barely over a whisper.

"Mama?"

His hands shook as he sat up and looked around, trying to figure out what happened before he began to recognize his surroundings as cold, hard brick and iron bars, chains hung on one wall for restraint of the occupant.

The raven haired man pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to hide his trembling as he realized how utterly alone he was, memories flooding his mind. She was gone. Gone so fast and it was all his fault. He was the one who told the creature that slaughtered her where to go.

It was a while before he realized he was holding his breath, tears streaming down his ashen cheeks, his matted, dirty hair falling in his face. He let out a low wail, burying his face in his knees as his shoulders shook and his body was wracked with sobs.

There was a long time where he simply cried, letting out the sorrow and guilt he felt. He didn't even stop as he felt a hand run through his hair, he simply reached out for the origin of the hand, burying his face in the shoulder of the being.

"Don't cry, Loki, tell me what's wrong," a voice coos softly at him, which makes him cry even harder, as he clutched at the impossible, not wanting to believe it was true, but not wanting to deny it either.

"Tell mama what you need, tell mama and I'll make it all right. Don't cry, Loki," the voice chants solemnly, smoothing back his hair as he continued sobbing harder, clutching at her robes tightly.

Loki cried until he could no more, exhausted from his outburst, and simply slumped against the figure in front of him. She moved to sit next to him on the cot, rubbing his back as she held him.

"I'm always going to be there when you need me most, Loki. Mama will always be there for you," she says softly as Loki closed his eyes tightly, clutching her shirt tighter. "I miss you," he croaks out finally, burying his face in her shoulder once more.

Frigga reached to hold his face in her hands, wiping the tears away from his cheeks as she looked down at him. "I may be gone physically, my sweet boy, but know I am always here when you need me most," she says softly, holding his chin with one hand so he looked at her as she smoothed his hair back. "I'm always here," she repeats as she reached to press a hand to his chest, right over his heart just as her face began to fade.

"Don't go," Loki says, his voice cracking as he watched her figure fading, the wall behind her become more and more clear until she was gone completely. He pulled his legs up to his chest as he closed his eyes and thought. His breathing eventually evened and his puffy eyes slowly went down, just a red rim around his eyes signifying his earlier outburst. The words echoed in his ears as he stared off into space, torturing himself over the thought if it was real or he was losing it finally. He didn't know which was worse, but he didn't want to bring it any attention to anyone. He simply sat in the corner of his room, his knees up to his chest as he stared off into space.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a beautiful piece of fanart that had been edited by another person with some filters and text.
> 
> If you aren't already, you should follow my instagram accounts:  
> _.avengers.fangirl  
> And  
> Marvel_fanfictions_
> 
> Or follow my tumblr at captain-daryn


End file.
